


Strike me down, Take me whole (Break apart my lonely soul)

by Metatron



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a little mean but he's just having feelings, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Sort of Flashpoint AU, bottom!Eobard, i said i would write it eventually and here it is, yes it's flashpoint cage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron/pseuds/Metatron
Summary: “Tell me, Thawne, did the other Flash ever do this?” Barry whispers, just barely nipping at Eobard’s neck. “Did he ever fuck you?”(aka, A self-indulgent Flashpoint cage sex fic, because there are never enough of those)





	Strike me down, Take me whole (Break apart my lonely soul)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenityreview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/gifts), [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/gifts).



> I said, quite a long time ago in the comments of chapter one of State of Uncertainty, to Serenityreview that I would write a fic dedicated solely to Barry and Eo doing it in the Flashpoint cage. Well, it took a while and I don't know if it's 100% perfect, but it's something and it exists so
> 
> Also, I've gifted this to UnknownSatellite84, who laments the fact that there are so few fics featuring Matt Letscher's version of the character. This isn't much, but it's something which is better than nothing I suppose
> 
> It's also not completely an AU of the Flashpoint episode, but it doesn't really follow the script either. In my mind, this maybe occurs before the episode, earlier in the time Barry spent in the Flashpoint timeline. Honestly idek and it doesn't really matter that much as it's just porn anyways.
> 
> Featuring Bottom!Eo because I just like what I like ok
> 
> Now Available in Chinese (中文) Thanks to Millyfay! (link at bottom)  
> 

When he comes, finally, bearing food, it’s still under the pretense of the hero. Just an all around good guy, providing a meal to a “friend.” The hypocrisy of the whole thing makes Eobard sick, but then again, that’s nothing new. The Flash has always called him “villain” whilst standing on his shining tower in one moment and then turned around to play wrathful God with people’s lives in the next one. 

“I brought curly fries,” Barry Allen states, as if expecting that Eobard should be grateful to him. It takes Eobard’s practiced indifference to keep him from voicing these thoughts. It’s not like he hasn’t already, the first dozen or so times Barry came to visit him. The resulting arguments were only tiresome and did nothing to free him from his cage. 

Eobard sighs and gets up from where he was reclining on his small cot. He dutifully holds out his hand, waiting for Barry to pass over the bag of food.

Barry scowls.

“Aren’t you going to say thank you?”

And there it is again. His enemy, his captor, expecting gratitude from Eobard while keeping him locked away in a cage. He grits his teeth. Two can play at this game. He’s not going to thank the Flash, even if his pride would allow him to do so. 

Barry sets the food down on a crate.

“I’m not going to give it to you until you thank me,” he says, crossing his arms. “I’m not asking for much. You know, I could have killed you when I pulled you from the timeline. I could have hurt you, but I didn’t. I could _still_  hurt you.”

Eobard gives a raspy laugh, voice hoarse from disuse. “Ah, but you wouldn’t do that to me, Barry. After all, you’re the _hero_ ,” he says, spitting out the word like it burns his tongue. Inwardly, he curses himself. He told himself he wouldn’t say anything, promised he wouldn’t start this useless argument again. Too late. 

“Yes, Thawne, I am,” Barry snarls, lunging closer with his hands balled into fists. “I’m not a murderer. Like you.”

“Not a murderer?” Eobard snorts. “What about all the lives you snuffed out when you created this timeline, huh? Millions of people may never be born because you decided you missed your _mommy_ ,” he hisses. Rage lights up in Barry’s eyes; this sight comforting and familiar on the face of a Flash he barely recognizes: this boy is young, much younger than the Barry Allen Eobard knew in the future. 

“You have NO RIGHT to say anything about that!” Barry shouts. “Don’t you get it? All of this, all of the changes I’ve made, they’ve been because of what _YOU_ did to the timeline! Because of what _YOU_ took from me!”

“Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, in the next timeline it will be true. Well guess what? Here’s what I think, Flash; I think that even if you had your perfect life where you grow up with both your parents and have a nice job and marry a nice girl, you’d _still_  go back and change the timeline. Because it’s never going to be enough for you. You’re always going to feel entitled to something else. And you want to know why I think that? Because I’ve SEEN it. I’ve LIVED it. You are always the same, Flash,” Eobard spits.

That seems to be the breaking point for Barry. Eobard is a little disappointed in him; the old Flash wouldn’t get riled up so quickly.

Barry flashes into Eobard’s cage, slamming the door behind him and shoving Eobard against the back wall, hard.

“Always the same, huh?” Barry hisses into his ear. Eobard struggles to get loose, but Barry holds on. 

“Let go of me!” Eobard snarls. He meets Barry’s eyes. The dark rage is still there, yes, but there’s something else too. Something Eobard knows all too well. Barry smiles, slow and painful, baring his teeth like a predator would before striking. He holds Eobard tighter against the wall and leans in close.

“Tell me, Thawne, did the other Flash ever do this?” he whispers, just barely nipping at Eobard’s neck. “Did he ever fuck you?”

Eobard can feel his heart beating and his mind racing in a million directions. 

“N…No,” he whispers. He wants to get loose, to break free and run as far away as he can. He wants to hit the flash, kick him until he’s down and broken on the floor. He wants to scream, he wants to laugh at this monster playing at being a hero. But he also wants, has always secretly wanted, the Flash to make good on his words. To fuck him.

“Well,” Barry says, a seductive timbre creeping into his voice, “Then I guess I AM different. I’ll just have to fuck you to prove you wrong.” He runs a hand down Eobard’s side, fingers catching on the rough leathery material. Eobard’s breath hitches. He hates this. He knows he’s not supposed to want this from his nemesis, his captor, yet here is the opportunity Eobard has always longed for being literally handed to him. 

“And I’ll tell you what,” Barry murmurs, his breath hot against Eobard’s ear, “I’ll consider this my thank you. You don’t even have to say it if you don’t want to.”

Eobard bites his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“If I say yes…will you leave me alone?” He knows better than to ask that Barry let him go. It would be pointless, anyway. 

Barry pulls back slightly to study his face but moves his hands to firmly grip Eobard’s hips.

“If you’re so desperate to be alone again, then sure.”

Eobard knows he’s playing a very dangerous game. If he submits to Barry now, it says that the Flash has won this fight, and the last thing Eobard wants to do is let him win. But he may never get this chance again.

“Yes,” he breathes, barely audible. 

“What was that?” Barry asks, lust and lightning jumping in his eyes.

“Yes, Flash, fuck me. Fuck me hard,” Eobard says, his resolve steadying. If he lets this happen, he won’t be doing it as some little submissive wench. He’s the Reverse Flash, for god’s sake. He can use this to his advantage. 

Eobard smirks and rolls his hips beneath Barry’s grip.

“Make me feel you. Fill me until I can barely walk,” he croons.

Barry hisses and lunges to meet his lips. The kiss is rough and dirty, both of them vying for dominance but neither coming out victorious. Eobard can taste his own blood on his tongue as he slides it into Barry’s mouth. Breathlessly, Eobard thinks that the Flash kisses like he fights: powerfully, gracefully, unlike anyone Eobard has ever known. 

He lets Barry take control of the kiss for a moment, savoring the hot heat of the Flash’s mouth on his and the firmness of his grip. Eobard wonders who taught Barry how to kiss like this— he doubts it was Iris West. 

They break, gasping for breath. 

“Take off your clothes,” Eobard says, almost pleading. He wants to be able to feel Barry’s body, not just the rough friction of their clothes tangling against each other.

“Take YOURS off,” Barry retorts, before again attacking his mouth. Eobard grips Barry’s t-shirt, unrelenting. He pulls at it until Barry is forced to break the kiss to lift the shirt over his head. Hands travel up from Eobard’s hips to finger the seams of his Reverse Flash suit, easily finding the zippers. Figures. The suit is based on the one the Flash wears, after all. Barry makes quick work of ridding Eobard of his jacket and pants while Eobard takes the opportunity to properly examine the Flash’s well-muscled chest for the first time. He kisses and licks around the base of Barry’s neck, lapping up the beads of sweat that have begun to pool there. Barry balls up Eobard’s suit and tosses it into a corner. If he weren’t so preoccupied, Eobard might have be irritated.

His hands slide across Barry’s torso, stopping when he reaches the waistband of his track pants and pulling them down. A firm hand begins to palm him through his boxers and Eobard moans— very softly, but a moan nonetheless. How can he already be so hard? It’s embarrassing, especially with his current company. 

Barry manœuvres them over to the cot and lays them down. He pulls down his underwear, letting his cock free. It’s just like the rest of his body: beautiful and perfect. Barry grinds down against him and reinitiates their kiss. Eobard slides his boxers off and finally, FINALLY, they’re both unclothed. The sweet, sticky friction of hot skin is slow but electrifying. 

“Come on, Flash,” Eobard challenges, “I thought you said you were going to fuck me.”

Barry’s eyes narrow, momentarily distracted from their coupling. He reaches the hand that’s he’s not currently stroking himself with up to Eobard’s mouth.

“Get them wet, I don’t have any lube on me.”

Obligingly, Eobard sucks the fingers, swirling his tongue up and down across their warm surface. When they’re properly wetted, Eobard lets go with a pop, thin strands of saliva still hanging on. He adjusts his position and spreads his legs, raising his eyes up to meet Barry’s with a challenging expression. Barry narrows his eyes and slips in the first finger, without breaking Eobard’s gaze. The sudden intrusion sends shocks of arousal up Eobard’s body. He moans and palms his dick. 

Seconds later Barry adds another finger, giving Eobard no time to get properly adjusted. He cries in pain as Barry sucks a path up his neck. The pain, although unexpected, is good: it reminds Eobard what this is and who he’s with. This is no fanciful love affair or inconsequential one night stand. He rolls his hips back against the fingers, seeking more sensation. 

Eobard brings his lips up to Barry’s, him being the one to initiate the kiss this time. He swipes his tongue across Barry’s lips until he’s allowed entry and proceeds to explore the corners of his mouth with earnest. Before long, the pain of fingers in his ass has faded and Eobard knows he’s ready for more.

“I’m ready. Take me, I want to feel it,” he moans, in order to egg Barry on. There’s a hard wetness pressing against his hole, so close to where he wants it but still agonizingly far away. 

“So eager, Eobard,” Barry whispers, leaning in close. In his lust addled mind, Eobard doesn’t even notice the use of his first name. “You want my cock so bad. See, if I were the villain, I’d pull away right now and leave you here. You’d be begging me to come back. But,” he says, lining up with Eobard’s hole, “I’m not that cruel.” And with that, he pushes inside him.

It’s slow, and terribly painful due to the fact that all they have to ease the way it spit and precum. But to Eobard, it’s perfect. This is nothing like his teenage fantasies, there’s no romance, no sweetness, only the agonizing burn of Barry bottoming out inside him. This is real, and it hurts in the best possible way. 

Barry pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in and beginning to thrust at a furious pace, leaving Eobard scrambling to grab ahold of the sheets to steady himself. He moans when Barry hits his prostate with a particularly deep thrust. 

“Yes…Barry, harder. Give it to me. Fill me with your cum. Make sure I never forget,” he rambles, the last comment more for himself than for Barry. He wants to make sure that he always remembers what happened here, why he’s in this situation in the first place. 

“You take me so well, like you were made for this,” Barry comments, and that’s enough to cause Eobard to moan again. He grinds back against the cock buried inside him and grips the sheets harder. Barry’s pace doesn’t change, however, so in a moment of impulse Eobard flips them over. Now on top and thoroughly seated on Barry’s dick, Eobard begins to ride him, pulling out to the tip before sliding back in.

“See,” he says triumphantly as Barry moans, “Isn’t this better?”

“Fuck…you,” Barry says in between thrusts, although he really doesn’t seem that bothered.

“Indeed,” Eobard agrees, rolling his hips. He decides, then, that he loves this; he loves the feeling of Barry so deep inside him, completing him. He can see the faint outline of Barry’s dick against his belly on some of the deeper thrusts, and it’s incredibly arousing. Barry lies spread before him, hair soaked with sweat and pupils huge and dark with lust. Against the frayed white sheets, he looks like some sort of angel or demon, although for the life of him he couldn't say which. He thinks this image couldn’t possibly get any more intense, but then Barry whispers to him, with his hands in a viselike grip around his his back and his face contorted in a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, “Come for me, Reverse Flash.”

Eobard cries out as white-hot pleasure floods his body and spills all over Barry’s chest. His hole clenches down on Barry, fluttering with each rapid muscle contraction, and then the hot, wet sensation of Barry coming inside him overwhelms him. It’s amazing, like connecting to the Speed Force for the first time. 

For a moment, they stay like this, riding out each of their respective orgasms. However, before long Barry flips them over again and pulls out, wiping off his chest with Eobard’s sheets. Eobard doesn’t move, holding on to the moment just a little bit longer. He knows that as soon as this is over, as soon as Barry gets up and walks away, they’ll be enemies again. This will have changed nothing, even if part of him wishes it had. 

Barry stands up and puts on his clothes.

“I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it, you know,” Barry says quietly. “I just was trying to rile you up. I didn’t think…” he trails off. “Anyway, I’m sorry about this, but I can’t afford having you escape.” The next thing Eobard knows, a fist is coming towards his face and his mind fades into blackness. 

When he wakes up, his naked body is covered with the ratty sheets and his Reverse Flash suit is folded at the foot of his bed. On top of it is the Big Belly Burger bag, which does indeed contain curly fries. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Strike me down, Take me whole (Break apart my lonely soul) by Metatron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032427) by [Millyfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millyfay/pseuds/Millyfay)




End file.
